1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lid and resealable tab for use on a lid for a drinking cup and more particularly relates to a lid having a top surface which defines a drinking opening having a predetermined shape and dimension and a resealable tab having a relatively thin, flexible substrate having a first surface and second surface having a food grade adhesive located between the top surface and one of the first surface and second surface, wherein the substrate has a shape and dimension which is adapted to removeably cover the drinking opening thereby preventing spillage.
In the preferred embodiment, the substrate has a food grade adhesive coated on one of the tab surfaces to enable the substrate to be located over the drinking opening and to have the adhesive form a sealing relationship between that portion of the top surface surrounding and defining the drinking opening and the surface of the substrate positioned towards or facing the drinking opening. The spacing between the top surface and tab is determined by the thickness of the adhesive layer which must have a minimum thickness to withstand fluid forces from the fluid being directed against the resealable tab.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to have a lid for a drinking cup which has a drinking opening. U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,616 discloses a sanitary drink cup lid which includes a drinking cup lid and a protective covering enclosing the drinking cup lid. The protective covering is peeled, by the user, from the drinking cup lid exposing the drinking opening prior to use. A drinking opening is provided in the cover portion adjacent to the lip portion. The protective covering enclosing the drinking Cup lid comprises a top protective sheet and a bottom protective sheet which are joined together beyond the periphery of the drinking cup lid as well as through the drinking opening. When the protective covering is peeled from the drinking cup, the top protective sheet, which is joined to an interior section of the bottom protective sheet, pulls the bottom protective sheet through the drink opening during removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,743 discloses a lid for use on a drinking cup having a central horizontal cover portion which has a vent means. The central cover portion of the lid has a plurality of downwardly depending spaced apart channel portion provided therein forming wave dampening baffles to dampen the waves of splashing of the contents of the cup to minimize accidental splash actuated-spillage of the contents of the cup through the vent opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,365 discloses a lid for a drinking cup having a removal tab to permit removal thereof by the fingers of a user engaging a vertical portion of the lid and separation the same from the lid exposing a drinking opening in a predetermined location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,569 discloses a lid for a drinking cup wherein a top wall has a drinking opening formed therein the top wall of the lid has a recess formed in it adjacent to a drinking opening to accommodate the upper lid to accommodate the upper lip of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,865 discloses a lid for a drinking cup comprising a circular-like body having a downturned channel section formed continuously about the periphery for engagement at the rim of a drinking cup. The lid is optionally usable in one mode in which a straw is inserted through a straw aperture, while the straw itself is supported by the inner end of the drink tab and in another mode after the tab is removed to provide a larger reinforced drink opening including part of the straw aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,331 discloses a plastic dome for a drinking cup which has the capability of functioning as a complete closure lid as a cup and as a drink through lid employing a recloseable-open lid segment which is used for completely closing the lid.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 417,845 discloses a drinking lid having a raised annular shaped ridge formed around the periphery of the lid wherein the raised annular shaped ridge forms an elongated shaped slot which functions as a drinking opening for the drinking lid.
In the known prior art lids, a user transports a drinking cup containing liquid or fluid, e.g. hot coffee, wherein the prior art lid has an uncovered or open drinking opening such that the liquid or fluid can splash out of, spout out of or otherwise be propelled out of the drinking opening.
In the known prior art lids which have removable tabs, once the user removes the tab the liquid or fluid contained within the drinking cup can splash out of, spout out of or otherwise be propelled out of the drinking opening.
In the sanitary drinking cup lid disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,616, a protective sheet is formed over the entire lid and is joined to an inner section of a bottom protective sheet and the intersection of the bottom portion is pulled through the drinking opening during the user peeling away the protective sheet. Once the drinking opening has been exposed, the liquid or fluid in the drinking cup can splash out of, spout out of or otherwise be propelled out of the drinking opening. Further, the drinking opening cannot be resealed.
None of the known prior art teaches the use of resealable tab having a relatively thin, flexible substrate and a food grade adhesive for removable sealing the drinking opening in a lid for a drinking cup.